As an adaptive control of array weights at transmission conventionally performed by a wireless communication apparatus having a plurality of antennas, there is a method to calculate the array weights by estimating channel coefficients for transmission by an extrapolation process such as a linear extrapolation based on variation of the channel coefficients at reception (for example, Patent Document 1). More specifically, when a reception channel coefficient (absolute value) changes from a point p11 to a point p12 shown in FIG. 10, it is estimated (calculated) that a transmission channel coefficient (absolute value) is at a point p13 in FIG. 10 based on the change of the reception channel coefficient.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3644594